


Do It

by chelseyelric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: A short fic about a time that Genji and Zenyatta decide to get a little kinky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to scuzer on tumblr. This was supposed to be a part of their birthday present I'd planned for them months ago. (I'm so embarrassed X,D)
> 
> What more of an intro do y'all need? Enjoy!

"Are you certain about this, sensei?" Genji asked tentatively from his place above Zenyatta. Though his body language screamed hesitancy, the cyborg couldn't deny how incredibly hard he was at the thought of what he was about to do. 

"Of course, Genji," Zenyatta confirmed from the floor, metal arms and legs bound tightly behind him as he knelt on the tile. "I would not have offered otherwise."

Genji's cock jumped again. He felt so full, so very full. The pressure on his bladder was immense and amazing, just teetering on the edge of painful, but he tried to ignore the sensation as best he could while he finished speaking with the omnic.

"And you are sure that this will not damage your circuitry?" He whispered, slowly stroking himself in aroused anticipation. Zenyatta chuckled, shaking his head. 

"No. I am built to last for hours in major natural disasters. I believe that my body can withstand you relieving yourself on me for one minute."

The cyborg whimpered as he was reminded of what his body wanted to do, beads of clear and light yellow liquid intermingling at his swollen tip. 

"Go on, little sparrow," Zenyatta prompted, voice low and heavy with seduction. "Do it. I want you to."

The dam of Genji's resolve chose to break at that moment and, with little warning, the cyborg loosened the control of his bladder. Genji almost threw his head back, arousal and relief wracking his frame in the form of shivers and shocked moans, but he forced himself to train his teary gaze on his sensei.

The omnic was hit directly in the face with the stream of Genji's pent up urine, the glow of his blue optic receptors seeming to distort and warp under the sheer amount and pressure of it. A small sigh escaped the monk as he felt the heat rolling over him, dripping from the smooth metal of his forehead, to his chin, to his crossbeam collarbones and lower.

Genji's inner thigh muscles began to noticeably spasm, mandating he lean a bracing forearm against the wall just behind Zenyatta. He shifted the stationary grip he had on his cock so that the tip pressed firmly against the monk's face plate as the spray slowed to a trickle. He became utterly mesmerized by the liquid catching on the slight pout of Zenyatta's 'lip.'

Genji's hips then stuttered into shallow thrusts, shifting easily into quick jerking motions as he eagerly fisted himself. The roughness of his own fingers combined with the ache of his once full bladder and his sensei's expectant look made quick work of him, seeming to forcibly drag his orgasm out of him. In one long, drawn out moan, he was shooting everything he had to give, shivers that bordered on convulsions running like lightning up his enhanced spinal column and setting his pseudoneurons ablaze.

Thick stripes of white joined the thinly dripping yellow liquid on Zenyatta's body and pooled on the once spotless floor. Genji's chest heaved, internal cooling mechanisms attempting to gain aid from his lungs with slow progress. Zenyatta sat quietly at the cyborg's feet, waiting patiently for Genji to come back to himself and untie him.

His student was so beautiful like this, uninhibited and utterly wrecked with sensation. He would have gladly remained in that one spot forever if it meant never forfeiting this lovely view.

Alas, it did have to end, and with time, Genji regained control over his limbs enough to kneel and release Zenyatta from his binds.

"Did you enjoy yourself, little sparrow?" Zenyatta cooed as he laced Genji's fingers in his own. He desired to be closer, but he was currently quite the debauched mess.

Genji ducked his head shyly, his fluids still painting and dripping at random from one of the most influential omnics of his lifetime. From his mentor and best friend. 

He leaned forward, not missing how Zenyatta pulled back in startled warning, before pressing their face plates together, shocking a 'kiss' between them.

"Yes, sensei. Very much so."

**Author's Note:**

> So? You like? :3
> 
> Let me know!


End file.
